Summer Days and nights
by DiamondLiv
Summary: Summer shots at Fraphne! Each chapter is part of their summer. Please review, and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Barbeque, Engagement.

**Well, I'd just wrote a quite depressing chapter for happy ending? So I thought I'd write a happier one, seeing as its summer. Its going to be little stories about Fred and Daphne's summer! Of course, its a Fraphne:) 4 reviews get the next chapter! They aren't really connected to the other chapters to come, by the way:)**

Sitting in the deck chair in the back garden, sat Fred Jones. Coming up behind him, secretly, was Daphne Blake. She covered his eyes with her hands, and let out a giggle.

"Guess who, Freddie," she said, and Fred laughed at her.

"Come on, Daph, your gonna have to disguise your voice, and change perfume if you want to sneak up on me,''He told her smugly, causing her to pout. Fred stood up, and took her hand.

"Don't get in a hissy fit, Daphne, its your birthday! We're having a bbq! And all our friends and family are coming round later,'' he smiled, and twirled her around.

"I was only messing, Freddie! I just don't see why I haven't gotten my present yet! Or any presents, for that matter! I'm going to set the bbq up, and make sure the bouncy castle man knows were to put it." With that, she walked off, leaving Fred grinning. He quickly looked into his pocket, and took out a small box. In it, was a small, white gold engagement ring, covered with beautiful crystals. Etched into it, was the message '_Forever and always, together we'll be'._ He knew it would be perfect, and that all their family and friends would be estatic for them. He just hoped she would say yes! He walked to were she was fiddling with the barbeque, obviously not sure how to use it.

"Stupid switch won't turn on,''She muttered, and Fred smiled.

"Need my assistance, my lady?"He asked.

"Yes please! The switch won't turn.. oh,"she said, embarassed, as he just turned it the right way, andused the special lighter to make the flame. Daphne scowled, amd went inside, and watched in the other part of her large garden were the bouncy castle was being set up. She couldn't wait! She'd always loved bouncy castles, and at most parties, she hadn't been allowed on them, thanks to her mother's fear she would get her dress crushed. but on that particular day, it didn't matter.

When everyone finally arrived, and food had been dished out, the party was in full swing. Everyone was currently on the bouncy castle, except Fred, who was going over what to say whn he proposed. But Daphne ran off the bouncy castle, and grabbed his arm.

"Come on, Freddie, come play! Its fun!" Daphne lead him to the bouncy castle, despite Fred's complaining. He finally got into it, and everyone gasped when they saw a little silver box fall outof Fred's pocket. Everyone stopped bouncing, including Daphne.

"Oh no,"Fred muttered to himself, and Daphne looked like she was going to cry. In fact, she did.

"I'm sorry, Daph. It wasn't supposed to be this way," he said sadly, and she shook her head.

"Its my fault. I made you go bouncing. I don't care how you propose, Freddie,"She told him, and she leapt into his arms.

"Daphne Ann Blake... Will you marry me?"

"Of course I will,"She replied, letting him slip the band onto her left hand. Everyone cheered them, and they kissed, and Fred felt relieved she hadn't been too upset that the ring had fallen out of his pocket. And now, they were engaged!

After the party was over, they drove to the beach for a romantic walk. They both walked hand in hand, and looked out to the beautiful sunset. Fred played with her hair, making her laugh.

"I can't believe we're getting married! I'm so excited to spend my whole life with you, Freddie," She told him, and he grinned and kissedher forehead.

"Look, wanna go ride those horses? It would be fun," Fred told her, and she nodded. They payed to go on them, and soon were riding off together, kissing as the horses came to a stop. A perfect way to finish the perfect day.

**I know its short, but the others will be longer ! Thanks for reading ! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : We're going on a summer holiday!

**Well, I have to say thankyou so much for reviewing! You guys are honestly all amazing. I hope you like this chapter, and I don't really mind how many reviews I get, I'm so happy! Oh, and, this does take place after the last chapter, so Daphne and Fred are still engaged.**

Fred was waiting impatiently in the van. His fiancee, was still packing ! Since yesterday morning. He tapped his finger on the wheel, obviously bored.

"Fred! Can you give me a hand with these suitcases, please?" Daphne shouted down the stairs, and Fred sighed and got up. He walked quickly up the stairs, so they could get a move on.

:Ok, Daph. What took you so long? My God, these are heavy!"He said, as he struggled with carrying them down the stairs.

"Well Freddie, you know I like to have three suitcases! One for my dresses, one for underwear and swimwear, and the last one for shoes. And I have my biggest make up bag, just incase some make up runs out," Daphne told him, and he rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath. Finally, after going up and down the stairs, the suitcases were all in their van. Thank goodness, they had decided to use it instead of the car!

"Honestly, Daph, I think I'll be paralysed when we get back from this trip,"He said, trying to be stern, but it only made Daphne laugh. "And away we go!"

After the twelve hour flight to Cuba, Fred rubbed his sleepy eyes and went to get the dreaded suitcases. They got to their hotel, a beautiful big building, covered in flowers, and people handing out flower necklaces. They unpacked their bags as quick as they could, and hurried down to the beach. It was Daphne's second favourite place after shopping courts. They both went surfing, as they were really good at it, and they wowed the people watching them. However, a man, called Gusta Tamba, was annoyed. He was the best surfer in all of Cuba, not them! So, he ran upto them, demanding a competition. Daphne shrugged, and left the men to it; after all, she wasn't that competitive. She hoped Fred would win, though, and she would give him a present he loved later on.

"Go Fred!"Daphne yelled, and he smiled back at her and waved.

"Lets go, Blondie!"Gusta shouted, and Fred nodded.

"Bring it!"

As the waves grew higher and higher, everyone saw Gusta, and not Fred. Daphne grew worried.

"Fred! Fred!" She yelled, thinking he was lost, or drowned. All of a sudden, Fred jumped over the waves, and soared past Gusta. Everyone cheered- they had found a new champion! Gusta looked defeated and skulked off to his home, which was quite close to the beach. All of his old fans booed him, and he ran as fast as he could.

"You did it!" Daphne said, kissing Fred passionatley, and then he lead her by the hand, back to their bags.

"I love you, Daphne ! I heard you, you were getting worried," he smirked, until he saw the sad look on her face.

"Well, you disappeared! I thought you were dead, Fred. Its not funny,"she said tearfully, and punched his arm.

"Hey! Don't go violent on me! Look, I'm sorry, baby. I won't do it again, I promise,"he told her, and linked his pinky to her's.

"Ok, now I love you again,"Daphne smiled, and he stroked her cheek, "Don't you ever forget that."

"How could I? The message engraved into your ring tells me that, and I know it in my heart."

"You can have your present now,"she grinned, leading him by the hand to the hotel...

After spending a few days on the beach, Daphne decided it was time to go shopping. It was only a week long vacation, so she wanted to hurry and buy herself, and her friends, their presents. For herself, she bought some dresses, covered in jewels. Fred rolled his eyes; more clothes! For Velma, she bought a book on Cuban animals, and a scorpion in glass. Her friend seemed to like wierd things from holidays. For Shaggy, a Cuban cook book, and Scooby, Cuban Scooby snacks. They had all special herbs and spices in. For Fred, well, that was the hard part, seeing as he was behind her.

"Go away for a few minutes, please Freddie,'' she told him, batting her eyelashes. A sad look crossed his face, and he waited outside and bought an ice cream. That would show Daphne! When she finally chose something, it was an ascot, but Cuban. She knew he would love it.

Stepping outside the shop, she smiled at him, until he glared at her.

"Where's my ice cream?"She asked and he shook his head.

"Didn't get you one."

"Oh. Well, I got you a little something."She threw it at him and walked away. He opened it, and was so overwhelmed that she would remember his ascot from his teens, that he put it on and followed her.

"Daphne, I'm sorry ! I love it, I can't believe you remembered!"He exclaimed, and she turned around.

"Really?"

"Really. I'll buy you an ice-cream."

"Ok. Just know that when you take that ascot off, you'll have a white ring."

**Another little one, but I had to update:) thanks for reading !**


	3. Chapter 3

Summer days and nights.

**Well, this idea came to me the other day, and I'm sorry if its short, but please review. I've been thinking of doing Autumn, Winter and Spring shots of Fraphne too, but its up to you;) They will last for years, because every season I will add chapters to that time. Confusing-ish:P**

**The Zoo.**

Daphne and Fred were bored. It was a hot summer day, and they could think of nothing left to do. Pouring over day trip leaflets, they sighed. Nothing seemed to catch their interest, until Daphne spotted one.

"Look, Freddie! Why don't we go the zoo!"she exclaimed happily.

"Thats risky, Daph, the chimps might decide to take you back,"he joked, and Daphne sighed and dug into his ribs with her bony elbows.

"Jerk,"she muttered.

"Daphne, it was a joke. Your too beautiful to be a monkey,"Fred said softly, and kissed her gently.

"So can we go?"

"Well, I guess we haven't got anything else better to do."

When they were ready, it was nearly eleven. Daphne's handbag was nearly bursting, filled with six cameras, a large makeup bag, drinks, and suncream. Fred laughed at the bag, recieving a glare from Daphne. He cleared his throat, and started the car. Coolsville zoo was often busy, and that day was no exception. All the wasps were flying around, ready to sting and haunt bins to find something sticky. Daphne was allergic to wasps, Fred knew, so he had to try and keep her away, other wise she would shout at him for letting her go blotchy and puff up. Not a pretty sight. The first thing they went to see was the seals. They were doing their trick show, amazing everyone. Daphne had never seen seals before, so she was astounded to see how clever they were. When Fred finally managed to pull her away, she looked sad.

"We can come back,"he promised, and she nodded.

The next thing was crocodiles. Whenever Daphne went the zoo when she was younger, the crocodiles scared her the most. Even now, she still had fears. Fred hugged her reassuringly, to let her know it was ok. She squeezed his hand, and smiled. She took some pictures, and then took out her drink. She settled down on a bench for a moment, and then screamed.

"Get me away! Its wasps!" Daphne screeched, and she turned and ran towards the monkeys. Panting, she took out her drink again, feeling safe at last. Fred was running after her, and when he finally found her, he gave her a little push.

"Found your ancestors, honey?"

"Shut up Freddie! They're your ancestors too!"

"Nope. The orangutans are related to you, defenitly,'' Fred smiled, pointing to them.

"Well, you look like that." Daphne pointed at a llama down the far side of the zoo. Fred's mouth opened wide, and Daphne laughed, they enjoyed teasing each other so much. Snapping photographs took alot of effort, Daphne thought. She sat down at the table in the food court, and ordered some food. It finally arrived, and she ate quickly. Fred ordered some chips; he had had a big breakfast before they had arrived. They both loved the giraffes, and they had no idea why. Penguins were next on the list, then lions. After seeing all the things there was too see, Fred realised what was next and groaned. The gift shop. Once Daphne was in, he knew she would never get out. He was right, of course, and they were in there for three hours.

"Look, Freddie, how lovely is this! Its a stuffed giraffe! I'm buying one,"she giggled, and he sighed. He'd bought her a gift already, an orangutan puppet. It was just a bit of fun really, and Daphne soon found what she wanted for Fred. A llama puppet. She laughed to herself, as she payed for it. When they got outside, they exchanged gifts. Fred gasped, then laughed at the puppet. Daphne opened her's, tears forming on her eyes because she was laughing so hard.

"Thats you!" Fred made the llama say, and pointed its stuffed finger at the orangutan toy.

"Well, thats you!" Daphne made the monkey say, and they were both in hysterics.

The rest of the day passed quickly also for the couple, and it was soon time to go home. But, unfortunatley, on the way out, Daphne was chewing an ice cream cone. It was going all sticky, and she didn't know a wasp was resting on her bag. She moved quickly, and screamed in pain.

"What is it?" Fred asked anxiously.

"I've been stunggggggg!" Daphne yelled.

"Oh God! We'll drive to the hospital, you'll get the jab you need!" He exclaimed, and started the car.

At the hospital, Daphne was whimpering on her chair, with Fred comforting her.

"Its ok, Daph," he soothed her, and she started shivering. "You can't be cold, can you?"

"I'm not. I'm scared of needles as well."

"Daphne Blake," A nurse called out, and Daphne and Fred followed her. She prepared the needle, and Daphne watched, wincing slightly. Fred squeezed her hand, and she smiled a little. She was glad he was there.

"Now Daphne, imagine your somewhere else and relax." She nodded, and placed out her arm. Daphne kept repeating to herself: _I'm still in Cuba! I'm still in Cuba!_ And then, her mouth opened a little as she felt a tiny prick. "All over now."

Fred walked Daphne to their car, and gave her a passionate kiss.

"My big brave girl," he said, and embraced her. She fell into the hug, and felt herself falling asleep, she was so comfy. "I guess we had a busy day," Fred finished, and gently placed her in the car, put on her seatbelt, and they drove home, ending their day.

**Its quite short:L sorry but I wanted to update:) Please review, and thanks for reading!xxx**


End file.
